


A Sky Full Of Stars

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, suggested sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Chris and yourself first anniversary. Chris is busy filming, but you fly out to be with him. He tells you he has to film during the day, so he treats you to some fun things to do while he is busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full Of Stars

A Sky Full Of Stars

Warnings: Suggested sexual situations  
Fluff  
NSFW  
18+  
Language 

Chris & Reader (Y/N)

You finally arrive at the airport, and begin to look around to see who’s picking you up. Then you noticed this guy, head down, hands in his pockets walking right up to you wearing a Maple Leafs hat and sunglasses, you smile. You were surprised that Chris is picking you up, but at the same time happy that he did. After a quick, but soft kiss and hug, you head out. Chris also rented a car to pick you up, after your bags were loaded Chris tells you that he made dinner plans at this new steak house restaurant he’s fallen in love with.  During dinner you let him know that you’re excited to be visiting the set with him tomorrow. That’s when Chris tells you that tomorrow he’s supposed to do the bedroom sex scene. You can tell he’s not happy about it, and you reassure him that you’re totally fine with it, cuz you know that you get him later. It makes him laugh a bit, but he really wished it was just on a different day, just not tomorrow, but he was told that they can’t push this scene back anymore and it has to be done. You grabbed his hand and squeeze it and smile. When dinner was finished and you were back home, both of you head to bed, after some kissing and cuddling you go to sleep. You can feel Chris’ side of the bed moving and hear him sigh…

Y. I’m okay with you doing the scene, so don’t worry…and I won’t go tomorrow. 

C. Maybe I’ll call in sick. 

Y. You can’t do that. 

C. I know, but I still can’t sleep, I’m wide awake.  
   
Y. Roll onto your stomach and I’ll give you a massage.

Chris rolled over and you sit on his butt, and leaned over and grabbed the hand lotion and put some on your hands and began to massage his shoulders. You felt how tense he was so you used both hands on each shoulder. Ten minutes later, you could hear light snoring and Chris was asleep.

Y. Never fails. 

You laugh, because you knew this would work. Now all you have to do is fall asleep, which seems to be more difficult becuase one) Chris is in the middle of the bed, two) he has all the sheets, three….the shit is now snoring loud.

Y. That’s the last time he gets a massage.  
You think.

You finally did mange to fall asleep, and you never heard the alarm go off, when you start to wake up, you notice on your night stand there is a single red rose, with a note….

Love You More. Chris

You got a lump in your throat, and smile, cuz the two of you have this thing to say….you would say…Love You…and Chris would say….Love You More….You roll over to thank him, forgetting he’s left for filming. You get up and head to the washroom to start getting ready for the day. When you turned on the light, there were 3 balloons floating along the ceiling with a note attached to the ends of the ribbons. It says that Chris has booked you at a Day Spa…to have whatever you want to have done. You can’t believe that he has done this for you. You get showered and ready, and head down to the lobby of the condominium (Chris rented a condo here, for the two of you) the doorman calls for the waiting car to take you to the spa. On the ride there you text Chris….Love You….a few minutes later….Love You More…The ladies at the spa were waiting for you, you normally don’t go to spas, but you’re going to enjoy the pampering. You decided on 1 hour massage and a mani and pedi, facial, waxing, then your spa day begins. About 3 ½ hours later you are back in the car, but now you are getting a sight- seeing tour of the city. Chris knows you love history and this city is filled with it; you wish Chris was here to enjoy this with you. When you do finally make it back to the condo, it’s 6pm and you hope Chris is here, cuz you are starving. When you open the door you see the living room is filled with your favourite flower..yellow gerber daisies, and again there are 3 floating balloons with another note…

Please change into what I picked out.  Chris

You head into your bedroom and on the bed you see again your favourite dark grey jogging pants and purple tank top. Under your top was another note…

Please join me in the living room. Chris  
You head back out and see Chris standing in the middle of the living room surrounded by lots of different sizes and colours of pillows and blankets, and a picnic basket. He is wearing blue plaid pj pants and white top and dark grey sweater…..but he shaved, which was surprising, cuz he was suppose to have a beard for the movie. 

C. Happy 1st Anniversary sweetie. 

 Y. Happy 1st Anniversary Chr..... 

You begin to cry. Chris pulls you in for a tight bear hug, and kisses the top of your head.

Y. I can’t believe you did all this. I thought just dinner and maybe a movie…but all this…I love it. 

C. Your dream date is a nighttime picnic under the stars, we have the picnic, but it’s to cold to be out doors, but the stars are above.

Chris points up….you never noticed that there were paper cut out stars hanging from the ceiling.

Y. When? 

C. The entire cast and some crew helped me make and cut them out. 

Y. I love them and you.

 C. Love you…..more. Here sit down, so we can eat.

Chris helps you sit among all of the pillows and then he opens the basket and pulls 2 bottles of beer and 2 subs, a bag of chips and white cheddar popcorn. You love what he has to eat and drink, but it’s perfect and couldn’t imagine it be any other way. After eating you both exchange gifts. You are surprised that Chris has another gift for you and it’s a silver bracelet with heart shape links all around it, and was beautiful. You made him a scrapbook filled with photos from when the two of you met and up till now, with many blank pages to fill. When you’re finished with the gifts you both lean back into the two larger pillows and cover yourselves with a blanket, then Chris begins to tell you the stories behind the stars hanging from the ceiling. After all the laughter you begin to kiss and Chris picks you up and carries you to your bedroom, where the the real anniversary celebration begins.  
When you awake the next morning Chris is still asleep you lean over and give him a kiss, and whisper….

Y. Love You.

And you then cuddle up to him and….

C. Love You More.

You can’t help but smile and fall back to sleep.

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823


End file.
